fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Shock Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. The season's motifs are Technology and Card Slots. Speculations (from creator) *It was revealed that the super form of the Cures is . *Liona's super form in movie was named . Synopsis In the year 2222, the cheerful world of Galactika Cyberion, King Watts and Queen Radio were led in the Kingdom. However, a mysterious villain named "Crash", a main antagonist from R.E.B.O.O.T., which he determines to destroy it, the King and Queen, (including Prince Wire and Princess Jazz) were became mascots and it getting out to falling down to Dendosaiba. Now, the Electric Shock Pretty Cure will start with Liona Takamachi, Opalite Terranova, Vivian Sherman, and Ebony White to saving the Galactika Cyberion. Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアーケーブル|Kyua Keburu}} The leader in the team. Liona is smart, cute, and idealistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. Liona has bouncy, long, deep pink hair, tied in white pigtails and her eyes are dodger blue. As Cure Cable, her hair turns bubblegum pink, grows longer, and her eyes became light blue. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Cable, she says . Her theme color is pink while her sub-color is sky blue. She represented the hearts and her powers are related to wires. : / |キュアボルト|Kyua Boruto}} The second member and co-leader in the team. Opalite is looks like tomboy, being loves to Math. She is the popular girl in the class, who also loves to play sports and being as a member of Math Club. She is also loves to solving Algebraic lessons. Opalite has short, yellowish brown hair with thunder shaped clip. Her eyes are dark red. As Cure Bolt, her hair turns yellow blonde, grows longer, and it ties in curly ponytail. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Bolt, she says . Her theme color is yellow while her sub-color is red. She represented the clovers and her powers are related to thunders. : / |キュアネウツロンー|Kyua Neuturon}} The third member in the team. Vivian loves to caring animals and plants in their own garden. She is the Vice President in Dendosaiba Middle School, being the second the highest IQs. She is also loves to doing and using chemicals. But she is also very happy and she loves to doing experiments (like Yukishiro Honoka). Vivian has medium, wavy, navy blue hair with orange headband. Her eyes are dark orange. As Cure Neutron, her hair turns light blue, and grows longer. Her earrings, choker, and hair acessory were orange. Her eyes were bright orange. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Neutron, she says . Her theme color is blue while her sub-color is orange. She represented the diamonds and her powers are related to effects. : / |キュアテクノ|Kyua Tekuno}} The last member in the team. Ebony is cheerful, quiet girl who appears as cold personality. She loves to eating sweets and she loves to decorating and painting. She is also loves to remixing and playing songs. Ebony is the secretary in Dendosaiba Middle School and she loves to read historical cultures. Ebony has long, dark purple hair with green low ponytail. Her eyes are dark green. As Cure Techno, her hair turns thistle, and grows longer. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Techno, she says . Her theme color is purple/violet while her sub-color is green. She represented the spades and her powers are related to music. : / |キュアサジ|Kyua Saji}} She is the missing member in the team. Diane is very mysterious, unhappy, and quiet who appears in episode 8. She had a former villain, Poisandra, who spying herself as Diane. She was being friends with Liona sometimes. But later, she was being friends from Opalite, Vivian, and Ebony. As Poisandra, she had the powers of darkness. After she becoming a cure, she was start to smile, but she was still a little quiet. Before she meet the Cures, she had no friends ans she scares at the light. Diane had long, carmine hair and black eyes. As Cure Surge, her hair grows longer, changed to red, and it forms into bun-like ponytail. Her eyes are becoming light gray. As Poisandra, her hair was damaged, gray, and eyes were crimson. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Surge, she says . Her theme color is scarlet while her sub is gray. She represented the stars and her powers are related to storms and lights. : / |キュアワイヤー|Kyua Waiya}} Bella is the twin sister of Liona. Different to her sister that both are best in school, Bella like "tomboy" things and styles while Liona likes "girly" things and styles. She is very addict at PSP, Nintendo, Wii, and XBox. Also, she was a big fan of Super Smash Bros. When Liona misses her Electronic Bracelet, Bella was wore. Until that Liona says till Bella wants to be a pretty cure, she gave a last Electric Bracelet at once. Despite that Liona was bad in sports, Bella was very good and she want to be a pretty cure anymore. Bella has short, viridian hair, tied in ponytail and umber sienna eyes. As Cure Wire, her hair turns harlequin, grows longer, and her eyes were tan. Her catchphrase is . As Cure Wire, she says . Her theme color is green while her sub is bisque. She represents the circle and her powers are related to numbers and galaxies. Galactika Cyberion : Liona's partner who known as . He is very matured, calm, but he is stronger. He ends the sentences with'' ~atsu!. : ] Opalite's partner who known as . She is the wife of Watts/King Watts, which she cares her children. She ends the sentences with'' ~dio!. : Vivian's partner who known as . He is very loudy, energetic boy who like to tease sometimes.He ends the sentences with'' ~aiya!. : Ebony's partner who known as . She is very lovely and she is very helpful to others. She ends the sentences with'' ~azu!. : There are the guardians but there are became mascots. Lolo is male and Lala is female. They are appears in the half-way of the series. Lolo was a partner of Diane, which he is cool, serious, and he ends the sentences with ~roro!. Lala was a partner of Bella, which she was very cute, fluffy, and she ends the sentences with ~rara!. R.E.B.O.O.T. The '''R.E.B.O.O.T. means R'eset '''E'lastic 'B'locking 'O'verloading and 'O'ster 'T'rax : The main villain in the season. '''The Rebooting Quad * - the male leader * - a beautiful crasher * - the oldest minister * - the youngest empress : A villain-in-command. : Diane's former villain. But it was died after she became pretty cure. : The monsters in the series. Minor Characters : Leonel is the brother of Liona, which he is looks like boy-next-door sibling. : The childhood friend of pretty cures. : & Felina is the mother and Rex is the father of Liona, which she was help her. : Lolly is the twin sister of the Cure's friends. Items : The Cures' transformation item. : The Cures' weapon. : The Cures' activator. : The Cures' main power activator. Locations * * * *'R.E.B.O.O.T' Trivia *''Electric Shock'' is the fourth season to use the theme color's: pink, blue, yellow and purple in that order of joining the team. The first were Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Dokidoki! Pretty Cure (not including Cure Ace) and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Interestingly, there are same similarities. *The names of Cures with the first named LOVED was being the same. **'L' - Liona **'O' - Opalite **'V' - Vivian **'E' - Ebony **'D' - Diane *''Electric Shock'' is the second season to start with the four Cures. *''Electric Shock'' is the first season to been outside of Japan. *''Electric Shock'' is the first season to have all cures are good at studies. Media Episodes *''Electric Shock Pretty Cure! / Episodes'' Music Opening Song *'Let's Play! Electric Shock Pretty Cure!' - the opening in this season. Ending Song *'Pop Wave' - the first ending from episodes 1 to 30. *'Let's Party Time' - the second ending from episodes 31 to 60. Merchandise *''Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Movies - The All Stars movie features the canon cures (Max Heart-Go! Princess) with the Electric Shock! Cures (sans Cure Surge & Cure Wire) will debuted and the locations are based from Paddle Pop Elemagika. - The movie features the new villains, allies, and Liona's super form tributed. Including Cure Surge's first debut. Gallery References *'Electric Shock Pretty Cure!' (Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki) Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Fan Series Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Technology Themed Series